


To conquer back what we once lost

by ZamiShah



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pokemon, Angst, Character Death, Drama, King Leon, Knight Nessa, Knight Raihan, Knights - Freeform, Lots of OC - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Researcher Sonia, Sadness, human with supernatural power, more to be added - Freeform, old time setting, young prince Hop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZamiShah/pseuds/ZamiShah
Summary: Galar. A big kingdom. Its range stretches out far across the land. Over forests, beyond fields of grass conquering mountains. It's truly a majestic place. Filled with beauty. However, over the course of time, most of it has fallen to darkness. With only the kingdom of Wnydon remaining, its Kings and their knights have taken upon the task to fight back and win their original kingdom back.With the power of the spirits, they have been born with they will do whatever is possible to reach their goal and find a peaceful future. And never let it fall to darkness.
Kudos: 1





	To conquer back what we once lost

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I get to post this story. I have been working on this for several months now.  
> It is an alternative universe and Pokemon do not exist the same way as they normally do. Most of them basically exist as Spirits, which what I call them in here and throughout the stories, I have planned I try my best to give explanations.  
> Another thing is that I am not too sure how time-wise I am correct. I could imagine Galar in medieval times but that is in a completely fictional world so there might not be historical accuracies.  
> Lastly: Disclaimer!! I do not own Pokemon either any of the game characters. The story is an original inspiration however and all of the OCs in here do belong to me and that is important to me. As they are going to be used in my very own original Stories which I have been writing for years and practice now to come to a point at which I can publish my own work.  
> Please respect my choices and leave constructive criticism behind them. I wish you all to enjoy what I write but I also hope that you can help me improve as well. (And by the way I am not a native English speaker so there might be a lot of issues in my writing)

Walking down the streets of Wyndon is an experience on its own. No matter how many times you do so, you’ll get amazed again and again. That is at least what Leon thinks as he is admiring his surroundings. He currently walking down a narrow alley. 

Their buildings were made out of bricks. With a reddish-orange color. Windows scattered around and even a small platform to come out onto and see outside. They made the perfect spot to hold plants. The green giving a nice ad of color against the bricks. Even here on ground level were plants everywhere and long vines spreading out far. Leon loved to see all of this no matter how many times he came here. 

This sight was worth sneaking out for. To make sure he won’t be recognized he wore a long greyish robe that covered his whole body and had enough material left to drape over his head. Helping his long purplish-blue hair to be covered.

The pathway finally led to an opening and when he reached it, he was overwhelmed by its view. It was the central square of Wyndon and the busiest of all places here. Here were all the booths and shops one town could have. People were walking around looking at fruits and plants that were offered. Looking at the food that was cooked here on the open streets and all the people performing acts and different tricks. 

They were laughing, enjoying their time here. And of course, the huge range of color Leon was greeted by. With glowing hazel eyes, he took in every part of it. That was one of the big reasons he loved being outside. He loved seeing this and loved wandering around.

The young man walked ahead without thinking much about where he is going, or even realizing that he was. His feet started carrying him forward on their own. And when they had come to a halt, Leon found himself before a memorial of sorts. A statue of two warriors. A woman and a man. Elevated up high from the ground to make passengers look up to them. Which added in their majesty. He was in the very center of the place looking at them in awe.

Leon thinks it was amazing. The amount of detail one can put into something that was made out of stone. He might have been the only person to give this memorial as much attention as he did. Most people walked by without sparing much as a sight on it, who does that won’t look again. Why anyway? It was not like this thing would disappear at some point. 

Which was probably the reason why Leon started to notice so much about this most others could not. 

He kept looking at their faces. So detailed so much expression, sometimes they felt more alive than anything. This time he could not avert his eyes, thinking he suddenly saw something he could not before. As if he saw more expression in their faces, more than usual. But that cannot be possible. They were not alive, he must have been looking too much. He rubbed his eyes out of tiredness. ‘Maybe it is time for me to leave’ Leon though.

One look to the right, then to the left. He was still the only one standing there. A sigh escaped his lips. 

He needed to go now, or he will get confused stares from passersby. After all, it was weird to see someone staring at a statue for as long.  
Leon was finally aware again where he was and what he needed to do. One look to the sky and he knew it. The sun was shining strongly but much lower in the sky as it was when he started. He was perhaps wandering around for several hours and that was no good. He needed to reach his destination before nightfall. 

And that destination was the royal castle. He, was by now, on his third attempt to go back to the castle but failed yet again and ended in the central square. Why was it so hard to find his way? Leon could not understand, but maybe it would help more if he remembered where he came from instead of absentmindedly walking ahead.  
One last look at the memorial and he was ready to leave.

His eyes soon fell on a young lady a few feet behind him. She seemed kind enough, so he approached her. “Pardon me miss” he called out. Startling the woman who was not expecting anyone to talk to her.  
She had confusion apparent in her eyes, probably because of Leon’s weird dress up. Most people did not care much for him but that might be just because no one spoke to him directly. There were many people enough that he would just get lost in them. He hoped that the lady would conclude that he must be a traveler and not think too much.  
It must have worked, she soon lost the confusion apparent on her face.  
“Yes, sir.” She replied very nervously.

“Please excuse my rudeness my lady, but I am in search of the royal castle” Leon started explaining, “I am wandering for so long, yet I cannot find it. May you show me the way.” He had manners, unlike most other commoners. An unusual sight for the young woman but at the same time very charming. “But the castle is on the other side of the town,” She said. With her hand raised she pointed to a direction behind Leon, “You need to follow that path.”

“But I just came from there” he was tired of running around by now. However, he bowed her thanks and left.  
Suddenly there was shouting in front of him once he turned around. People were screaming in fear. Leon immediately hurried to the source of it and saw it. There was a big muscular man. Bald. He was shouting at the people around him and seemingly had injured some. With his hands, he created a small amount of what looked like water. Though its color was brownish. Like when there was water mixed in with mud. He shot it around and destroyed a nearby booth. 

No good. Leon thought. This will end in a huge mess. Probably some knights might have been already notified and arrive soon, but should he wait until then?  
This man was not a simple criminal. He was a Spirit-User on top of that. Annoying to deal with.

The man moved forward and while other people backed up in fear Leon stayed still. Deep in thoughts. He did not even realize when the man started coming at him. Mad that he was ignored. Some others have called out to him to watch out. Though he stayed calm and easily dodged the giant fist coming at him. With a smile plastered on his face, he looked at the attacker. 

Confused yet even angrier at the gesture he attacked again. Again, Leon dodged with ease. As if he could predict the man’s movement he moved without many efforts. Looking elegant when doing so. Even when attacked with his water Leon was fine. Though he decided to end the scene now he again provoked the man to attack him but this time he grabbed the arm. 

Though the man looked much stronger he could not get out of Leon’s grip. Leon kept smiling, but the atmosphere changed. He had a fire burning in his eyes. And a victorious smile. “it’s always easy to intimidate those weaker than you...” he said, “but when faced with a real opponent your true strength is just pathetic.”

Suddenly the man started screaming in pain. His arm where Leon was still holding it started to steam and with every second the man tried more desperately to get out of his grip. “This is what true spiritual power looks like!” 

And with his other hand, Leon emitted a huge amount of flames which he engulfed his opponent with. In mere seconds, the man fell to the ground, burnt. Not enough to kill him, though.  
Every onlooker was speechless. Not only because of the fight but Leon’s face was fully exposed. His long purple hair flowing in the wind behind him. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” A voice said from the side. The knights finally arrived and in front was a young one. With greyish armor and helmet that only let a few grey hair strands show and stunning blue eyes. “A king should not walk around like that”.  
“Oh, Rai.”

Leon smiled brightly at them. People around him were shocked to realize that it was their king standing in front of them and quickly started bowing before him.  
“Don’t give me that!” Raihan complained. He was mad at Leon for being here. “Why did it take you so long to come back?”  
Leon laughed. “I got lost”  
Making Raihan even angrier. “Don’t laugh idiot! You’re the king you shouldn’t get lost in your kingdom!”

The other knights took care of the troublemaker while Leon and Raihan went back to the castle. Inside the people were already looking for their king and relived seeing him arrive. One of them walking in front of Leon. “My lord, where have you been?!” he asked in anger, “we were worried. For heavens’ sake, why do you worry us so much!" Leon sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I am sorry. I enjoyed myself too much."  
“He was lost in the town,” Raihan says coldly. Leon only laughs. And that was where the topic ended. Some maids were amused while others shook their heads. It was nothing new that Leon got lost in the city and it never helped that he snuck out alone but there was not much anyone could say to him. He cannot even find his way inside of the castle. “Stop laughing like that!” A sudden voice called out from the side. “Oh, Sonia!” Leon acknowledged. Waving at her. The orange-haired girl however wasn’t amused at all. Walking to her king and pointing at him. “You shouldn’t be like that!” She says, “a king needs to be more responsible!” Leon started walking ahead and she had no choice but to follow. “Yes, yes” He had little interest in what the girl had to say. 

“Don’t give me just that!” She grabbed his arm to stop him. “You are the king. You need to act as one. And soon get married and have an heir!”  
He yanked his arm out of her grip. “I don’t want to get married!” Leon replied annoyed. Which was not the first time. He never liked the topic and would walk away from it as fast as possible. Sonia sighed exasperatedly. Holding her hand to her face. “He is such a pain to deal with.”

“Oh! Lee” A young voice called out. Leon excitedly looked at the person who it came from. His little brother Hop was there, being carried in Kabu’s arms. The royal adviser and a man strongly respected by Leon. He had taken care of the young one while Leon was gone. And each time he sees his brother, the boy is too excited to wait until he reaches him. Strechting out his little arms toward the king. "You were gone for so long!" Hop complained. Leon took his younger brother into his arms and giving him a good squeeze. "Sorry, it took me much longer than anticipated. I won't do that again." Hop pouted for a bit but accpeted his brothers apology. “Thank you, Kabu,” Leon said bowing a little. “I am sorry to always bother you like this.”

“No, no, I quite like the company I have.” Kabu laughed delighted. They began walking towards Leon’s room since the day was almost over. Raihan and Sonia went to their respective places. The young knight is scheduled for training early morning and rather not be late.

Leon laughed. “Well, Takaya-San won’t have any mercy on him.” Hop started to smile brightly wanting to have some more attention. Leon replied by nuzzling his nose and carried on with talking. “How is he doing?”  
“Fine. Taking care of his young ones along the way.”  
Leon nodded approvingly. They reached the room and Kabu wished them both goodnight and left to his chamber.

Hop fell asleep only shortly after. Leon laid him down on the huge bed. Careful not to wake the young boy and then covered him up with blankets. 

With careful steps, the young king made his way to his desk. A feather and paper were ready with ink next to them. And a lot of filled up papers. Leon sat down and stretched. Making sure any tension would be released from his body. He then dipped the feather into the ink and readied his hand for writing. Holding in for a minute and thinking. Remembering the day and what happened.  
_  
Today I went to town again. Seeing my kingdom and how much it has flourished over the years. People busy with their work yet happy. Kindness greeted me on each turn and my heart was just at ease. If only I wouldn’t get lost so much, it took me so long to come back to the castle and in the end, it was only because of my knights.  
_  
Leon paused to let a small laugh escape his mouth. Very subtle but delightful, nonetheless.  
_  
While being in the town’s square I had to silence a troublemaker. Some people have their belongings destroyed and I made sure to compensate for that and help them recover. And then I found myself staring at the statues again. I am probably the only one giving it so much attention, but I can’t help myself. They are so beautiful._

_It amazes me each time knowing that they are made from a person’s imagination. The detail was so so precise that they must have had somebody to look at. Yet no one knows who they would be. Who was the one that built them? Why were they made here and no other place? In the town square. The center of our town, the busiest places, and the one travelers will see. Why were they presented as a kind of memorial?  
The reason for them to be knights is easy, becoming a knight is the most sought after occupation. Being a knight was an honor and a task not many can do. Knights are favored and respected all across. They are our symbol. They will protect our future. _

_A woman and a man. Wearing an armor, strong and sturdy, but not all covering. Long beautiful hair. They were facing away from each other but not far apart. One thing that bothered me the most is that they had no weapons. None of them had a sword in hand, neither a shield. No spear, no bow, and arrow. Nothing. Why?_

_And today especially after observing them for long while I realized, they seemed to have a sad expression. I wonder why.  
_  
Leon paused again. Having the image of those statues in his mind again. Is he thinking too much fo it? Maybe there was no primary reason for anything, and somebody needed a depiction of different kinds of knights. Leon started shaking his head. I am thinking too much.  
He resumed his writing. Rereading it. And sticking with the first part he wrote.  
_  
Unfortunately, nothing is as peaceful as it seems here. We might have a nice time inside of Wyndon but the outside looks different. Why are we kings here, what is our duty?_

_I once heard that our ancestors lived far across the land. From here to the mountains and even beyond to where the great oceans are. The land was populated and flourishing. Having a beauty unlike any other. But that was not the case for long. No one knows when or how it truly happened but one day a man rose from the shadows. He called himself the Dark Lord and started conquering Galar. As his kingdom grew darkness began spreading farther and farther with it. Until there was not much left. And humans feared that their end will be near._

_It was at that time that warriors rose to fight the Dark Lord. Two brothers, strong fiercely they stood their ground and fought the Dark Lord. They protected what is today Wyndon and created a kingdom of their own. My family comes from their bloodline and like them, we have to protect our home and go beyond that._

_We have to conquer back what we once lost to the Dark Lord and make our Land flourish like it once did. ___

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. As of now, I have planned out 4 chapters that are a sort of prequel meaning that after chapter 4 the proper story will go on.  
> Another important thing is that I am also drawing while I write. Since I want to be a Manga artist and publish my very own mangas I took on the task of drawing this story or at least do it as long as I can keep up. for that, I am working on creating a website of my own where you can see the manga-ish version of my story.  
> Please let me know if anyone would be interested in that.
> 
> Another thing to note down is that there will be very dark themes and the story is to be taken much more seriously. I have not much to say about character deaths because some might be expected but also unexpected and I want you to experience the story in such a way.


End file.
